THE TALISMAN TRIOLOGY
by jws.remus.potter
Summary: this is one of many in a challenge that is going on between one of my friends to see which one of us is the most evil writer
1. Chapter 1

_**THE talisman Trilogy**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Hello there my name is Remus Potter follow along as I tell you my story of how I came to be just as great as my father and mother who I Surpassed with my knowledge at a very young age and**_

 _ **I found them to be rather dull and when I was a young lad I felt that I must do some thing about them so one night I decided that I would make dinner for my parents and kicked them out of the house to make sure that I could have everything perfect for my most fun night , oh my I am getting ahead of myself a little bit here how rude of me!**_ _ **Let me go back a bit ,I must admit when the idea came to me I was finishing up some homework**_ _ **and was getting tired of hearing them drool on about my grades when I was the best in my state and already was top of my class and house at my wizards school so for me it hit me that they must die a most sinister and evil death so at that point when I had free time all I did was plot**_ _ **and what a glorious plot it is I had decided that mothers day was the perfect day to do this**_ _ **,**_ _ **I had talked to a couple of my friends at my wizards school to get the items I needed as muggle items would not do for what I had in plan ,I had talked to George for the itching powder ,professor snape for a few potions that I said were for me to practice at home for but I do not think he believed me ,while professor Snape was not looking I stole some wolfs-bane and other items then from there I made a couple trips to a alley which I shall not name as the items I accuried from there were not**_ _ **approved**_ _ **of by the ministry if you had not figured it out by now I am one of the youngest**_ _ **death eaters**_ _ **there is and**_ _ **now I must go back to the story by this point I had everything set up and had my parents back and had sat down**_ __


	2. Chapter 2

_**THE talisman Trilogy**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _ **Hello there my name is Remus Potter follow along as I tell you my story of how I came to be just as great as my father and mother who I Surpassed with my knowledge at a very young age and**_

 _ **I found them to be rather dull and when I was a young lad I felt that I must do some thing about them so one night I decided that I would make dinner for my parents and kicked them out of the house to make sure that I could have everything perfect for my most fun night , oh my I am getting ahead of myself a little bit here how rude of me!**_ _ **Let me go back a bit ,I must admit when the idea came to me I was finishing up some homework**_ _ **and was getting tired of hearing them drool on about my grades when I was the best in my state and already was top of my class and house at my wizards school so for me it hit me that they must die a most sinister and evil death so at that point when I had free time all I did was plot**_ _ **and what a glorious plot it is I had decided that mothers day was the perfect day to do this**_ _ **,**_ _ **I had talked to a couple of my friends at my wizards school to get the items I needed as muggle items would not do for what I had in plan ,I had talked to George for the itching powder ,professor snape for a few potions that I said were for me to practice at home for but I do not think he believed me ,while professor Snape was not looking I stole some wolfs-bane and other items then from there I made a couple trips to a alley which I shall not name as the items I acquired from there were not**_ _ **approved**_ _ **of by the ministry if you had not figured it out by now I am one of the youngest**_ _ **death eaters**_ _ **there is and**_ _ **now I must go back to the story by this point I had everything set up and had my parents back and had sat down**_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **Hello Again we continue on at the table**_

 _ **So at this point Remus dad harry and his mom lily are sitting at the table and Remus is watching his dad squirm from the itching powder and his mom swatting at thing that are not there he slides back and gets up and grabs the bottle of laced whiskey and two glasses one for his mom and one for his dad he sets the glasses in front of them and proceeds to open the bottle and pours a healthy portion for each of them while smiling in a very dark and evil deatheater manner**_ _**them not having any clue as to the fact that the ham is what will kill them when all of a sudden his sister comes in tot he house with a loud crackling pop and walks over to the table and takes his seat and helps herself to the whole ham gets up with the ham and walks away with me yelling at her she stops and turns "shut up you ingratefull brat you are nothing to me really I wish you were never born " in a fit of rage I grab the plate and run and set it down then go to the kitchen and grab a hatchet and my wand I go back to where she is standing and throw the hatchet at her feet**_ _ **then pull my wand out and yell "crucio " at the top of my lungs over and over till she is laying on the ground writhing in pain with all my strength I drag her to the basement and place her in a cage to deal with her later ,I make my way upstairs to my delight to find my parents both slumped over and half the ham gone but when I look closer my dad is in a drunken stupor while my mom is pale and stiff I scream in anger and bind my dad tot he chair and table as my sister had messed things up I go back downstairs to vent all my anger at her meddling ass ,i get down there to see that she has woke up but was clutching her chest ,"ungrateful you say ,well I am not the one who feels that they must ruin a very special day well I guess I will have to kill you instead and frame father and kill him later ,so lets get this party started" he goes to the far wall and pulls out a syringe that has two different potions mixed in it and walks over grabs his sisters arm and plunges the syringe into her arm and injects the contents while cackling happily he then throws the syringe in to the fire for the hot water boiler he goes and gets her out of the cage and drags her back up stairs to the seat that he was**_ _ **initially was at he then goes and moves his dad next to his sister and changes there position to where they are holding each other ,**_

 _ **A hour later he finishes getting his stuff packed to go back to hog warts**_

 _ **and has placed his stuff a good distance away he pulls out his dad lighter and watches as the flame pops up he throws the magical lighter towards the house not staying to see whether the house lights up he apparates himself to his dorm room at hogwarts and then packs all his stuff into all the right spots then lays down to get some rest as no one new that he had left the school at all not even the head master had any clue .**_

 _ **He wakes up a couple hours to the headmaster shaking him awake and telling him with worry on his face to get up and follow him**_

 _ **As he sits down in the headmasters office the headmaster turns to him " your father was found by the muggle police out side holding his lighter and screaming at the top of his lungs**_ _**the ministry has took him to saint mungos for the moment but I am sad to tell you that your mom and sister were found dead inside ,**_ _ **they are not sure at this point what happened it looks like some sort of argument occurred ,for your saftey you are to be here at eh school until the right paperwork has been signed by the person who was named your godfather you may know him he is your potions teacher we will work out he detail , you may go back to your dorm ,you are excused from classes this week " he says with worry and concern on his face**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**THE talisman Trilogy**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Remus goes back to his dorm with fake grief all over his face and find his boyfriend Albus Weasley under the blankets ,he decides to slowly wake his lover and hopeful mate up he climbs in after undressing in to more comfortable attire he wakes his lover up with a very passionate kiss while reaching a hand to playfully twist his lovers nipple knowing it will drive his lover nuts , he is glad that they both share the same room and that it is private enough that no matter how loud they are the noises are not heard as they tend to get pretty rough and wild with each other "teacup I just got some very distressing news" as he continues to torture his lover in heated want and need , he stops holding his body in just the right place looking down into his lovers eyes his as he impales himself inside his lover ,

we come back a good two hours later with them both sweaty and content holding each other when they get interrupted by Remus uncle coming to talk to Remus ,Severus stops short his cheeks a little red when he realizes what he walked into yet again "can you boys quit acting like crazy wolves for one second , I swear you make the whole school scared when you pull your little stunts "he turns to his nephew but before he can even speak Remus and Albus flip the blanket down and stand up stretching being the little brats that they are and throwing some underwear and pants on not caring to throw on a shirt at eh moment they both plop back down trying not to laugh seeing Remus's uncle looking pissed at them both "if you boys are done you both need to get a shirt and shoes on and FOLLOW ME NOW " he roars and goes to stand outside there door the boys get up and look at each other wondering what is up his knickers at the moment they finish and follow Severus not sure what is in store for them !

(we will leave it here for the moment look for the next chapter to come )


	4. Chapter 4

_**THE talisman Trilogy**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **the boys get taken down to the dungeon area and find that the headmaster is there waiting for the four of them, They jumped when he yelled at them to line up on the wall wondering what is in store for them , the head master walks up to each boy then walks over to Severus and whispers something in his ear Severus then walks outside leaving two very terrified boys standing there he goes and stands in front of the boys , it is ok boys I am not going to whip or punish yu this time for lighting random fires in the school but if you do it again I will parade you naked through the school then take you out to the courtyard and whip you myself I have had enough of that he says to them sternly but there is some punishment due to you boys but there is one more student needed ,he says with a wicked smile on his face , while were waiting boys you know what the benches there are for get over to them now and stay there as he is saying this in walks Draco with a smile that gets wiped off fast buy the headmaster as he quickly reaches out and slaps the smile off the blond haired boy and giving the boy a quick kick on his ass sending the boy flying and sprawling on the ground as he lands his head hit s the ground hard and knocks him out the headmaster quickly goes over too a cabinet that contains all sorts of items only pulling one item out which is a double headed whip he goes and closes the cabinet then gets into position and makes the whip sail over both boys heads and strike the wall he then holds it and tells the Remus to go to his office and albus to take and drop Draco off at the nurse then for him to wait in his room for Remus ,**_

 _ **Remus is followed by the head master who hits him over and over with the whip on his back telling the boy to hurry his scrawny little ass up as he has better things to do than deal with him and all the other trouble makers at the school not letting up until they have walked into his office when the headmaster closes his door there is Severus waiting patiently he looks up at the headmaster and asks him if he had to really leave the boys back bleeding the headmaster turns to him and responds you would have done the same thing and if I remember right I had to do this too you on more than one occasion he says as he sits down now on to what I left off earlier Remus the paperwork is final when school is not in term you and your lover will be going to your uncles house to stay and from what I know you will both shape up quick your uncle will tell you when he ready what he expects of you and your lover when you two are in his house both of you get out of my dam site now !**_

(we will leave it here for the moment look for the next chapter to come )


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We continue from where we left off ,

Authors note Beware of the feels ahead and some very tragic surprises ahead and may my loyal friends forgive me for what lies ahead

Remus walks into his room his back in agony his robe and shirt ripped to shreds he goes to his closet to change ,while there he uses some healing spells to make all the wounds from what the headmaster had dealt to his back swearing and cursing under his breath ,he finishes what he is doing and turns around to find a sight that makes his blood boil his anger is so high that he goes into his wolf form and leaps at the shape next t his lover and goes to bite what he thinks is the neck of another student that is covered up and is shocked to realize it is one of his pillows he leaps of the bed and changes back appearing naked in front of his bed his clothes near where he had dropped them when he had shifted into his wolf form he quickly puts them back on leaving his lover sleeping ,albus wakes up when he felt something jump on and off the bed growling he was not worried as he knew who it was chuckling in his head as he had done the same thing when he had came into the room himself figuring it was better to let his lover leave for a bit giving him some space ,Remus goes to have a heart to heart with his uncle he ends up finding his uncle and the headmaster intertwined in his uncles bedchamber Remus decides to have a little fun at the headmasters expense remus goes and hides behind one of the drapes in his uncles bed chamber and waits for the perfect moment to unleash his prank

he does not have to wait long Remus says a spell that makes a loud boom that sounds like a door slamming and falling apart ,he hides as both his uncle and the head master jump up and go naked to investigate they come back a couple minutes later arguing that they have the right to torture peeves as they did not see Remus hiding Remus waits for them to lay down before making another boom and smoke appear as if he apperated himself into the room laughing as they both jump swearing at him and laughing at the same time realizing they had been had there anger quickly going away when they figured out what he had done they both turn wondering what he wants at this hour not expecting the amount of feelings and emotions that Remus been carrying around surprised to hear that Remus had been ordered to kill Draco earlier that day and professor Fred weasley too and not wanting to do it not sure how he could get away with not doing it

(stay tuned for more I had a longer chapter wrote will add to this on the next chapter )


End file.
